starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Skavi al'Kon
Skavi al'Kon, alias Darth Consecrai, is an enigma, even to herself. She is Velok's apprentice; unlike him, she was comfortable referring to herself as a Sith even before he attained his second and third claims to the title of Dark Lord: his absorption of the spirit of Darth Kren, and his defeat of Darth Obscurus. She does not remember her life before 13 ABY. Skavi's condition is not amnesia in the medical sense; in consultation with doctors and Force experts, Velok has come to the conclusion that her memory was wiped by persons unknown. Skavi is devoted to the Sith Purge. History In 13 ABY, Velok found her wandering in the ruins of the Imperial Palace on Isen. She had no memory and was clothed in a medical gown, but his thorough search of the Palace and its facilities yielded no clue as to where she had come from. Her strange facial tattoos were already in place, and she had the muscle tone and scars of an experienced fighter. Not even Velok's Knowledge by Instinct could discover her origins, but it did yield her name - which then failed to produce any significant result in a series of comprehensive database searches. In a spurt of uncommon kindness, the Whiphid Darksider took her under his wing. For twenty years, from roughly 50-30 BBY, Velok had believed he might be the last living heir of the Sith, a burden he pondered with questionable levels of interest. When Skavi's tattoos proved to be a mass of tiny Sith hieroglyphics, Velok decided to teach her what Aorali Ventirri had taught him on Celesta; in short, he chose to make her his Sith Apprentice. He had already concluded, based on her power, that she must have been a skilled Force-user. Although at times certain elements of the training seemed familiar to her, and she was a quick study, no memories were forthcoming. Skavi served as backup during the Concordat's mission to Celesta in 17 ABY, working with Rach Kol-Rekali, a disguised Garrett G. Granth the IV, and others as they fought the Sith cult known as the Fire-born. Later in that same year, posing as 'Darth Ascrya', she fought a weeks-long running battle with feral Rakata and with Team BLACKFRIAR over three ancient Rakatan power generators. Though she defeated BLACKFRIAR, she was outmaneuvered by the sudden arrival of Jedi Master Ember Rekali. Rekali took the generators, gave two back to the Jade Empire, then - in a very high-handed manipulation - took one of them to power the shields at the Ossus Jedi Temple, an incident that earned him the ill will of the Shau'ghunate Guard. In 18 ABY, she was sent to Bescane to investigate a burgeoning rebellion against the Empire, on Velok's hunch that an off-world Force-user was influencing it. She found Radek Vidar, a fallen Jedi Knight, and Sierra Pryde, an Imperial Knight who had been sent to shut down the rebellion. After unmasking Vidar to the local rebellion, she agreed to help the rebellion go forward, but remained set on investigating Pryde further... Later that same year, Iara Beorht, Arice Quinn and Ossu Ikari contacted None Whatsoever searching for information about the assault on the Onderon Jedi Temple, the fate of Ossu's master, and Darius Malakai. Skavi was the one who took the call and answered their questions. She revealed many of Velok's secrets about Malakai, despite the suspicions of the Jedi, and proved to be a reliable source. She was seen to be in company with Kelen Adwar, a close associate, even though Kelen's job for None Whatsoever was identical with her public persona as co-leader of the Central Command Operatives. Skavi did not possess a public persona in the Sith Empire, though she made nameless appearances from time to time. Immediately after, however, she made an appearance as a false member of the Jedi Shadows, attempting to bluff a boxful of Korriban Crystals from Alarice Mollari aboard the Nightfury. When Mollari refused to give up the crystals to Jedi custody, Skavi attempted to blackmail her using her ComTac implant's recording gear and comm puncher. Mollari sentenced her to death and attacked her; Skavi, using Velok's Amulet, called for help and was rewarded with the presence of Derek Muir, Salvatore E. Salmurian, Akain Karna and Jennie Hawker. Though her identity as a Jedi was ostensibly confirmed by Ember Rekali, Skavi found herself physically quite close to Mollari when the Admiral attempted to intimidate her, and stabbed her secretly with a carbon-nanotube needle as she brushed past. Skills in the Mundane Skavi has spent most of her few years of memorable life in Sith training; as far as she can tell, that was also the pattern of her life before her memory vanished. She can barely drive a speeder and cannot fly a starship. She does not know how many languages she speaks. She discovered, much to her surprise, that she is an excellent sabacc player. Skavi's skills of disguise are just as advanced as Velok's. Her most frequent guise is as a pureblood Zeltron, covering her tattoos with cosmetics or with the sort of half-millimetre-thick skinmask pioneered by Ald Sorosel for covering Sith tattoos. She uses similar masks and colour-crawlers to impersonate a human, and by texturing and filling in her forehead tattoos she can pass for a Devaronian. Skavi is outfitted with a highly upgraded Jade Empire Command Tactical Implant, complete with sensory recording apparatus and long-range comm puncher. The Force Skavi is a Sith Apprentice in the classical sense. She is fully capable of fighting some Masters and living to tell about it. Much of her combat training and field experience has been devoted to opposing other Darksiders. She has killed underlings of the Cult of Shadow and half a dozen other Dark Side groups. As Velok's student, she is a master of the fifth form of lightsabre combat; as a close associate and frequent sparring partner of Ori'vod before the Mandalorian blademaster's death, she has a finesse to her style that Velok cannot match, and a ferocity that rivals the Whiphid's bloodlust. She relies on Force Lightning and the Core Powers, but knows some other bits and pieces. Her skills with electricity were honed during the time she spent with Ald Sorosel. She loved Sorosel but did not reveal her feelings; learning from him became her pretext for spending time with him. Unlike her Master, she has the innate gift required to learn Sith Magic. Nevertheless, due to lack of publicly available information about it, her knowledge of it is limited. The copper scrolls Velok took from Aorali Ventirri contained a bare handful of Sith spells; Skavi studied them and learned Summon fear and Summon lust, although the latter is one she rarely uses. The scrolls were later given to Ahkris. She possesses an amulet that can generate the Sith spell Hand of Mathsin.